One Shot
by lovetowrite390
Summary: This is a one shot that I would LOVE some feedback on. I hope I didn't rush it because I really tried not to. I can do a follow up if you want. Enjoy!


**Just an idea...Might have already been done before...Either way...Sadly...The characters are not mine. Please read and review.**

**ONE SHOT!**

A tall man in a black suit with slicked back blonde hair emerged from the alley way where he had been standing. Two tall men jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Jarod. As hard as he tried to fight them, he could not break free. The look of defeat on his face was sad, memorable, and after three punches to the gut, he was down.

The blonde man smiled and watched as Jarod lay lifeless in the street. He knew who this man was, and he was not letting him go without a fight. "Pick him up and throw him in the chopper. It's time to play a game with the Centre." He smiled widened and the tall men did as they were told.

Parker

Parker sat behind her desk at her new computer. She and Broots had not been able to track Jarod for the past 48 hours, and she was getting worried. _Why worry yourself Parker? He is only a lab rat! _She thought. The voices put in their two cents. _He is more and you know it. _Parker was startled from outer space and Broots entered.

"Hey Miss Parker. This was found in an alley way in Brooklyn. Seems this guy knows where to find Jarod." Broots handed her a video tape.

She nodded and put it in a VCR. The blonde guy came on. "We have Jarod." He smiled. "How much are you willing to pay for him?" Two guys began beating on Jarod. Parker felt her heart go out to him as she watched. She closed her eyes. The man spoke one final time. "We will be leaving you clues, just like Jarod does." The screen went blank.

"You okay?" Broots asked.

"Fine." Parker replied. She frowned. _Told you she had feelings for him. _One voice said to another. _Wasn't that obvious? _Another said. Parker sat down and put her feet up on her desk and in a very lady like manner crossed her legs. She rubbed her forehead to rid herself of the voices. Once composed she began instructing Broots. "I want to know where he is, where this was made, everything!"

"Right on it." Broots responded.

"And Broots," he turned around. "Thank you."

He nodded and headed off to work.

Jarod

Jarod woke up in a small two bedroom cabin. He was handcuffed to the bed by his hands and ankles and only wore a pair of jeans. "Where am I!" He shouted.

"Sleeping beauty is awake!" One of the tall guards came over and taunted him. He had a British accent and gelled back brown hair. "You are far away from Miss Parker."

_Parker! _Jarod thought. _She must be going insane looking for me. I never thought I would rather be back at the Centre with her than here with these goons! _

He tried to undo the handcuffs, but they wouldn't budge. "Take a look at this." The guard told him. He brought in a TV and put in a tape. It was of Parker sitting at her desk trying to convince herself she did not love Jarod. "Isn't that sweet?" The guard taunted again. "She loves you."

"Then why does she keep saying she doesn't?" Jarod asked him.

"Are you stupid? When a lady is in love she constantly tells herself she does not love the guy she really does love."

"That gave me a headache."

"Me too."

Both men laughed. "Can I have a little food or water?" Jarod asked.

"Instructions from the boss are to not give you anything." The guard said. "But he also said to keep you alive."

"Which means you have to feed me." Jarod was hoping the guy would undo his handcuffs.

"I guess I could." He went off and came back with bread and water. He then fed Jarod. It was a funny sight really, a grown man feeding another grown man. But he was told that Jarod was dangerous and not to be untied from the bed.

Parker

Parker paced her office. "I don't love him." She said to herself. "I don't love him." She repeated. "I do, I do, I do!"

"Is everything okay?" It was Sydney asking.

"Yes, yes everything is fine."

Sydney smiled and nodded and then left. "Are you crazy Parker? You cannot love Jarod!" She was freaking out. Why was she so scared for Jarod? She had never done this before. She had never had any feelings for him ever, but now more than ever she wished she could just throw her arms around the lab rat and know that everything was okay with him.

"Parker, we found a clue!" It was Broots who was smiling from ear to ear.

"What is it?" She reached out and took the manilla envelope.

_An island in the Meditteranean_

_It is not Crete_

_Come here soon_

_And Jarod you shall see_

"What do you suppose that means?" Broots asked.

"What other islands are in the Meditteranean?" Parker asked.

"The Greek Islands." Broots replied.

"Book the plane!"

Fourteen hours later, Parker was in Athens.

Jarod

"Hello Jarod." The blonde man walked in the room.

"Hello." Jarod looked at him blankly. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"When I was young, the Centre took me too." The guy began.

"And?"

"And it made me want to take revenge."

"Why with me?" Jarod asked.

"Well, the Centre wants you. If I have you, that is punishment enough."

"And what are you going to do with me?" Jarod asked.

"You'll see. I love inflicting pain." The man gave an evil smile and nodded at the men that worked for him. They took Jarod into a different room where they gave him a shot. "Your lovely girlfriend Parker has 48 to save you or you die. The Centre created the cure for what we just put in you, and you will slowly die unless you get the cure. Did you get that all on tape?" He asked one man. The man nodded and smiled. "And are they on the plane?" He asked.

"Sure are." The man replied.

"Good. Send it to her through e - mail. She will understand."

Meanwhile Jarod didn't seem worried at all. The chances of him dying from the drug were so unlikely, the Centre probably already had given it to him so he probaby already had the anti - bodies in his system. He just waited for Parker to come and get him.

XX Parker XX

Parker got the video on her e - mail. She frowned. "Now what? We have 48 hours to locate Jarod before he dies." She told her team.

"Well, we will find him." Sydney told her. The plane landed in Athens where they attempted to find out which island looked the most like the one Jarod was on. "Right here!" Parker pointed to a hotel in the video and in a brochure. "He is in Santorini. We can be there in the next 12 hours, enough time to get Jarod out safely and head home."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they rested then headed to Santorini. A wedding was going on at the beach, people were all gathered and smiling. Parker looked for the same hotel and then spotted it. "There, he should be near there!" She shouted. There were no sweepers, she wanted to do this alone.

XX Jarod XX

He couldn't fight it, the drug was killing him. He was sweating like crazy and he was so tired. All he did was lay there.

"Yes...That's right Jarod. You can't fight it. It will kill you." The blonde man told him.

Jarod looked at him with disgust in his eyes. But he wouldn't do anything to him, no, he knew Parker would when she got there.

XX Parker XX

She had sent Broots to the Centre lab in Santorini to get all the cures for all the diseases that the Centre had created. There weren't very many because most were simply used to kill. It was a small lab, so he found the cures quickly.

He was back to the beach where Parker was planning her attack after being gone for about an hour. "Have you found a way in yet?" He asked.

"Yep." Parker nodded. "You and Syd stay here, I have this whole thing under control." She hid behind a rock and shot the guard at the front entrance. Keeping her gun out, she carefully walked into the room. Jarod was handcuffed to the bed, but that was too easy, she couldn't just take him any time she wanted.

She looked around and finally, the blonde man came out from the shadows. "Hello Parker."

"Who are you?" She demanded not putting the gun away. "Why him?" She asked referring to Jarod.

"I am Isiah, aka. Project 1345112 in the Centre files. Because you want him."

"Well, you can just go to hell!" Parker smiled and pulled the trigger. She was surprised to see Isiah still moving. "Your suppossed to be dead!"

"Bullet proof vest!" He smiled.

"And I'm sure your head is bullet proof as well." Parker smiled and pointed higher the next time. "Finally!" She searched him for the key to unlock Jarod. First, she found out what they injected him with. _Syndonice _the syrenge read. "Wonder what it is." Parker asked herself. She and Sydney carried to _her _private jet that she kept safely hidden from the Centre. She never left Jarod the whole 16 hours back.

As Sydney injected him with the cure, Parker suddenly could not help but pray it worked. She held onto Jarod tightly, like she would never let him go, never again. She had never been so scared in her life.

Jarod awoke about three hours later. "Parker?" He looked up at her.

"Your alive!" She shouted. She kissed his face and all over it and about had heart failure.

"So you do love me?" Jarod asked confused.

"Yes!" Parker was bursting.

"But why are you taking me back to the Centre?" He asked.

"Who said I was taking you back to the Centre?" She asked. "You are going to Parker's cabin in the woods...And I'll have you know I torture men there!"

"I'm sure you do." Jarod replied sarcastically.

"I do. You'll see." Parker played with his hair. "You'll see." She repeated.

**FIN**


End file.
